Który spadł z nieba
by Daghmarre
Summary: Grindeldore: Dumbledore x Grindelwald. One-shot. Dwa miesiące intensywności. Beta: Volx.


**KTÓRY SPADŁ Z NIEBA**

* * *

"_[Speaker thanks Jo for the Dumbledore-was-a-gay answer.] _

_JKR: You needed something to keep you going for_

_the next 10 years! Oh, my god, the fan fiction now, eh? [Applause.]"_

* * *

Zjawił się w jego życiu zupełnie niespodziewanie.

Miał przydługie, jasne włosy, rozkosznie skręcające się w lśniące loki wokół głowy, lekko rumiane policzki i ufne oczy. Nie wyglądał podejrzanie, a może na tyle podejrzanie, na ile mogliby wyglądać rafaeliccy cherubini czy rzymskie posągi Apollina. Mówiąc krótko - był piękny. Taki uroczy, zabawny i niewinny - to sprawiało, że wszyscy natychmiast się nim zachwycali, obdarzali nieuzasadnioną sympatią i przywiązywali do niego. Po bliższym poznaniu byli zaś gotowi oddać mu wszystko, wyjawić najskrytsze sekrety i oddać duszę, bowiem tak działał jego urok osobisty i ta niesamowita, delikatna aura, jaka spowijała jego osobę, sprawiając, że wydawał się być najcudowniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore zdążył zanalizować wszystkie te wnioski wynikające z obserwacji i wyrobić sobie ostateczną opinię wobec młodzieńca w ciągu kilku pierwszych sekund od pierwszego zetknięcia, by następnie przybrać surowy wyraz twarzy i postanowić sobie solennie, że będzie podejrzliwy i nieufny, tak podejrzliwy i nieufny, jak tylko mógł być, wobec obcego przybysza.

- Witaj, witaj, chłopcze. Chciałam przedstawić was sobie od razu, kiedy przybyliśmy, ale sprawy związane z przeprowadzką były zbyt absorbujące, wybacz. Teraz mamy okazję to nadrobić. Albusie, poznaj mojego krewniaka, Gellerta.

Jasnowłosy młodzieniec obrzucił siedemnastoletniego Dumbledore'a zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się ujmująco, w specyficzny sposób unosząc wyżej lewy kącik ust, co nadawało jego twarzy dziwnie drapieżny i jednocześnie intrygującym wygląd. Albus zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej, chowając nieznacznie głowę w ramionach i marszcząc brwi.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Albusie. Ciocia Bathy dużo mi o tobie opowiadała – rzucił beztrosko chłopak dziwnie niskim, nie pasującym do jego anielskiego wyglądu, głosem. Dziwnie męskim, jak zauważył natychmiast Albus, notując to sobie w pamięci. Gellert pewnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, która zawisła w powietrzu odrobinę zbyt długo, zanim została uściśnięta przez nowo poznanego.

- I mnie miło cię poznać, Gellercie. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie owocna znajomość – powiedział sztywno Albus, czując mocny uścisk dłoni Gellerta.

Jasnowłosy zaśmiał się znienacka, przyciągając do siebie Albusa, a potem, wciąż z szerokim, lekko dzikim uśmiechem na twarzy szepnął do niego konfidencjonalnie:

- Nie bądź taki oficjalny – gdy oddech młodzieńca owionął ucho Dumbeldore'a, ten szarpnął się gwałtownie w tył. Gellert zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, odchylając głowę i błyskając zębami, i puścił wreszcie rękę Albusa.

- Nie przejmuj się, Albusie, on zawsze taki jest – zaśmiała się pani Bagshot, kładąc rękę na ramieniu kuzyna. – Zbyt towarzyski, powiedziałabym, jak dla nas, Anglików. Wychowywał się daleko, na wschodzie Europy.

- Durmstrang? – odgadł natychmiast Albus, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na Gellerta, który podniósł z uznaniem brew.

- Durmstrang – potwierdził, unosząc lewy kącik ust. On chyba zawsze podnosił ten cholerny kącik ust, nawet, jeśli się nie śmiał, pomyślał poirytowany Albus.

- A teraz wybacz, drogi Albusie, idziemy najpierw odwiedzić Hiacyntę. To stara plotkara, należy jej się spotkanie twarzą w twarz z moim krewniakiem, bo w Dolinie aż huczy przez nią od różnych dziwnych pogłosek na jego temat – westchnęła pani Bagshot, ujmując wyższego od niej o głowę młodzieńca pod ramię.

- W takim razie, do zobaczenia – powiedział do niej ciepło Albus. Darzył panią Bathildę ogromną sympatią, była taką serdeczną osobą. Bardzo zaprzyjaźnili się od czasów jej listu odnośnie jednego z jego artykułów, i chyba była jedyną osobą w całej Dolinie, która spotykała się z Dumbledore'ami na stopie towarzyskiej. Często zapraszała Albusa do siebie na herbatę, i to właśnie podczas tych momentów mógł się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda zwyczajny dom ze zwyczajną herbatą, zwyczajnymi domowymi herbatnikami, zwyczajnym, lekkim, miłym bałaganem i poupychanymi wszędzie książkami historycznymi, których była pasjonatką. Traktował ją niemal jak swoją własną ciotkę, bo była taka, jakie powinny być ciotki – niezbyt stara, ale wystarczająco młoda, by wszystko rozumieć. I zapraszać czasem na herbatę.

Pani Bathilda skinęła mu z uśmiechem głową i ruszyła dalej, ciągnąc za sobą Gellerta. Ten zaś odwrócił się jeszcze, wyginając charakterystycznie usta. Oparta już o klamkę prowadzącej do jego rezydencji furty ręka Albusa zadrżała lekko. A potem zacisnęła się na niej bardzo, bardzo mocno, gdy obcy lekkoduch mrugnął jeszcze do niego porozumiewawczo, zanim odwrócił głowę, a jasne włosy sprężyście zatańczyły na głowie.

- Dziwak – Podsumował Albus, marszcząc brwi, patrząc jeszcze przez chwilę za nimi, próbując przeniknąć burzę blond włosów, zajrzeć do środka, jak najgłębiej i jak najszybciej.

„Nie ufać" – powtórzył sobie w myśli, po czym otworzył ogromną, metalową furtę, ozdobioną wymyślnymi wywijasami, krzywiąc się na pisk dawno nieoliwionych zawiasów, a potem wślizgnął się do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą ciężkie wrota.

~ o ~

Głuchy zgrzyt zamykającej się za jego plecami furty wywołał lekkie drgnięcie linii ramion Albusa, raczej nie spowodowane zimnem, bo słońce właśnie wyszło zza chmur, zalewając blaskiem całą Dolinę Gordyka.

Albus nie chciał tu wracać. Wysoki, najeżony wysokimi, metalowymi sztachetami płot otaczający rezydencję przypominał mu jakieś groteskowe kraty, a Dolina wydawała się być więzieniem. Może to dość dramatyczne i mało twórcze porównanie, ale – według młodego Dumbledore'a – wydawało się trafiać w samo sedno rzeczy.

To nie był jego pomysł, by wrócić.

To nie był jego pomysł, żeby przez resztę życia, mając po zakończeniu Hogwartu takie wspaniałe perspektywy, niemal każde drzwi otwarte, tyle planów snutych w murach zamku, że kiedy już je opuści, poszybuje daleko, byle dalej, że będzie odkrywał, zdobywał i poszukiwał, że będzie przeżywał przygody, zdobywał sławę i magiczne artefakty. Marzył o tym, żeby na samym początku nowego życia pójść do sklepu magizoologicznego i kupić sobie jakieś zwierzę, najlepiej żółwia. Żółwie długo żyją, są niesamowicie rozumne i potrafią sobie same poradzić w większości warunków. Tak, pomysł z żółwiem nie był zły. Kupiłby jakiegoś młodego, z bystrymi, czarnymi oczkami, żeby razem z nim świętować każdy kolejny rok wyzwolenia.

Ale po skończeniu szkoły nie poszedł do sklepu, nie kupił sobie żółwia ani nie ruszył na wyprawę swojego życia, o której fantazjował od tak dawna razem z Elphiasem.

Zaraz po przyjeździe Ekspresem aportował się do swojego domu w Dolinie Godryka, ze ściśniętym gardłem i zbielałymi pięściami, starając nie okazywać ogromnego rozczarowania czy wręcz niebezpiecznie zbliżającej się rozpaczy. Depcząc swoje marzenia, wkroczył do rezydencji Dumbledore'ów.

O tym, że jego matka umarła, dowiedział się w Dziurawym Kotle na dzień przed wyjazdem do Grecji, gdy razem z Elphiasem załatwiali ostatnie sprawunki.

O tym, że zabiła ją jej własna córka, a siostra Albusa, Ariana, dowiedział się już po przyjeździe.

Albus nie chciał o tym myśleć, Albus nie mógł o tym myśleć. Z poszarzałą twarzą oznajmił Aberforthowi, że zostaje. Że nigdzie nie jedzie, że rezygnuje z żółwia, z przygód i planów. Że będzie się zajmował Arianą i przejmie obowiązki głowy rodziny. Kiedy brat zaczął się sprzeciwiać, uciął wszelkie dyskusje mrożącym spojrzeniem swoich jasnoniebieskich oczu. Wystarczy, ze on jeden zrujnuje sobie życie. Wystarczy…

Rezydencja była ogromna i nieprzyjazna, Albus nigdy jej nie lubił, jeśli nie nienawidził. W kuchni niepodzielnie rządziły skrzaty, więc rzadko miał okazję posiedzieć w tym przytulnym miejscu. Wszystkie pokoje były wysokie, ogromne, zimne i puste. Jedynie w bibliotece czuł się mniej więcej jak w domu, dlatego więc zwykle przesiadywał w niej godzinami, choć już dawno pochłonął wszystkie co ciekawsze książki. W lecie i podczas świąt śmiertelnie się tu nudził, mierziły go ekstrawaganckie poręcze schodów i szkarłatne, perskie dywany rozciągające się przez całą długość hallów. Zawsze tęsknił niewyobrażalnie za gwarnym Hogwartem, gdzie na każdym zakręcie czekały na niego nowe wyzwania, kolejne tajemnice. Zaś w tym domu panowało zimno i im dłużej w nim przebywał, tym bardziej obcy stawał się sam dla siebie, tym bardziej lodowate stawały się jego oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego pustym spojrzeniem z lustra.

Ale kochał Arianę, swoją małą siostrzyczkę, księżniczkę kreteńską, jak zwykł ją czasem przezywać, pytając, gdzie ma swój kłębek nici. A ona kochała jego, kochała jego i Aberfortha, swoim zastraszonym, ptasim sercem i nie wolno jej było zostawiać samej, nie wolno jej było zawieść. Powoli stawała się podlotkiem, to prawda, ale wciąż potrzebowała miłości i przede wszystkim opieki, bo podczas swoich ataków mogła zrobić sobie samej krzywdę, podobnie jak śmiertelnie, choć zupełnie nieświadomie i niechcąco zabiła własną matkę.

Albus nie rozpaczał po śmierci Kendry, był zbyt wściekły i rozgoryczony, a poza tym przez te lata w spędzone w Hogwarcie jego matka stała się dla niego jakby obcą osobą, drobną i chudą figurką, zamkniętą pod szklanym kloszem, tak delikatną, że czasami Albus miał wrażenie, jakby silniejszy powiew wiatru mógłby ją złamać na pół. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, ile wysiłku wymagało samotne opiekowanie się Arianą, odpędzał od siebie te wszystkie myśli, zbyt bolesne i zbyt świeże. Wolał się skupić na własnej ranie, na własnych utraconych marzeniach. Był młody, a młodość ma to do siebie, że nie widzi nic złego w egoizmie, jest dla niej wręcz naturalnym punktem odbierania świata. Dlatego też Albus wolał rozpaczać po niedoszłym żółwiu, który mógłby wygrzewać się w jego kieszeni, podczas gdy on sam wspinałby się na jakieś zapomniane szczyty, by odkrywać zaskakujące i wspaniałe skarby. Wolał żałować kariery, sławy i możliwości, zamiast rozpaść się całkowicie pod presją świadomości tragedii, jaka miała miejsce w jego własnym domu.

Nienawidził tej ogromnej rezydencji, tego więzienia, tego zacofania. Nienawidził tego, że musi siedzieć godzinami w bibliotece, czytając po raz setny tę samą książkę, która i tak nie wnosiła nic nowego w stan jego wiedzy, obserwując kątem oka nawlekającą koraliki przy ogniu jedenastoletnią Arianę.

I do tego jeszcze musiał wciąż znosić towarzystwo jęczącego, pyskującego, żywiołowego Aberfortha, pilnować, by znowu czegoś nie wymyślił i dzień w dzień powtarzać mu, że nie pozwoli mu rzucić szkoły dla pilnowania Ariany.

Bo w pewien pokręcony sposób Albus czuł się odpowiedzialny, wręcz niesamowicie odpowiedzialny, wobec tej miłości, jaką darzyła go cicha Ariana, wobec zaufania, jakie w nim pokładała Kendra, a nawet wobec swojego głupiego brata. Albus czuł się dorosły i ważny, siedząc w bibliotece i pilnując siostry, nie na tyle ważny i dorosły, jaki chciałby być, ale wystarczająco, by nie pozwolić zająć Aberforthowi swojego miejsca.

Pośród zwątpienia i całego tego bałaganu Gellert spadł mu jak z nieba.

Był błyskotliwy, czarujący i piekielnie inteligentny. Albus mógł rozmawiać z nim godzinami i nigdy mu się to nie nudziło, wynajdywali tysiące pasjonujących tematów i dowiadywali się od siebie mnóstwa rzeczy, rozprawiali zawzięcie, gestykulując, a Albus widział pełne podniecenia błyski w brunatnych oczach Gellerta i czuł własne rumieńce na policzkach, gdy odnajdywali kolejne wspólne zainteresowanie, gdy kolejny raz przekonywali się, że myślą w podobny sposób, gdy okazywało się, że mają podobne marzenia. I na ukoronowanie tego wszystkiego – Albus po cichu podejrzewał, że Gellert czuje się tak samo uwięziony w Dolinie, jak on sam, i też z najwyższą radością uleciałby daleko, daleko, spełniać swoje zamierzenia, odkrywać, podbijać świat. Ale obaj z pewnych przyczyn nie mogli, obaj musieli tu siedzieć i jedyną możliwością na rozładowywanie w pewien sposób całego tego zapału i energii były niekończące się rozmowy. Dlatego ich znajomość w niesamowicie szybkim tempie przeskakiwała na kolejne stopnie bliskości i już po drugim spotkaniu byli najlepszymi kumplami, a po trzech Albus dałby sobie uciąć rękę, żeby Gellert został w Dolinie tak długo, jak długo on sam w niej zostanie. Lęk i podejrzliwość wobec przybysza znikąd szybko minęły, Albus przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami, gotowy o każdej porze dnia i nocy dysputować, przeszukiwać księgi czy nawet tylko dostawać sowy o północy z jakimś najnowszym pomysłem Gellerta, choć mieszkali tak blisko siebie. Rozmawiali o wszystkim, obnażali się przed sobą ze swobodą, która momentami przerażała zwykle raczej mało wylewnego Albusa, ale mimo tej szczerości mieli jeden temat, który obaj omijali z daleka – kwestię tego, dlaczego musieli zostawać w Dolinie. Dumbledore nigdy nie poruszał kwestii dotyczących jego rodziny i napadów Ariany czy śmierci matki, Gellert ze swojej strony nigdy nie przyznał się, dlaczego opuścił Durmstrang w wieku szesnastu lat i wylądował razem z daleką krewną w Anglii.

Co tu dużo mówić – byli siebie warci. Albus często powtarzał Aberforthowi z naciskiem, że Gellert był na jego poziomie, zaznaczając tym samym, że brat nie ma nic do gadania i powinien się zająć nadrabianiem zaległości szkolnych, zamiast siedzieć obok Ariany i z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy przysłuchiwać się ożywionym dyskusjom Gellerta i Albusa.

Jedna, dosłownie jedna jedyna tylko rzecz irytowała Albusa w nowym przyjacielu, ale wkrótce przyzwyczaił się do jej ignorowania – mianowicie ten dziwny zwyczaj uśmiechania się jedną połową ust. Albus nie lubił, gdy ktoś z niego drwił, a ten uśmiech tak właśnie wyglądał: jakby Gellert w skrytości ducha naigrywał się nie tylko z rozmówcy, ale z całego świata, jakby dla niego nie było nic świętego, jakby nie istniało nic, co zmusiłoby go do okazania respektu.

Ale Albus wkrótce zrozumiał, że zniósłby nawet najgorsze drwiny i najdziwniejsze zwyczaje, byleby zatrzymać Gellerta przy sobie. I, co najgorsze, nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Po prostu nie chciał.

~ o ~

- Albusie, mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić świat, w którym czarodzieje i mugole żyliby obok siebie, bez żadnych kłamstw, czyszczenia umysłów i całej tej haniebnej otoczki skrytości? – spytał niespodziewanie Gellert, gdy pewnego razu przechadzali się po cmentarzu w Dolnie Godryka. Gellert wydawał się mieć jakieś szczególne upodobanie do tego miejsca i choć Albus stokroć bardziej wolałby się włóczyć chociażby po pobliskim lesie, wspinając się na wzgórza, zgadzał się na spacery pośród grobów. Było w tym coś uspokajającego, łagodzącego. Groby były w większości bardzo stare i zmurszałe, nagrobki często zamazane, z ledwie widocznymi napisami. Z rzadka kołysały się na wietrze wierzby płaczące, falując długimi witkami na wietrze. Albus nie czuł zbytniej sympatii do tych drzew, ale Gellert patrzył na nie z jakąś dziwną nostalgią, jakby przypominały mu jakieś odległe miejsca.

- Oczywiście, że mógłbym – odparł Albus, przyglądając się rozwianym lekko na wietrze sprężynkom włosów Gellerta. Lubił na nie patrzeć. Wydawały się żyć własnym życiem, każdy najmniejszy ruch głowy sprawiał, że zaczynały tańczyć.

Nagle Grindelwald zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił do niego z bardzo poważnym i jakby niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

- I jak myślisz, czy taki świat byłby dobry?

Albus również się zatrzymał, przenosząc niechętnie wzrok z loków na oczy przyjaciela. To, co w nich zobaczył, zmusiło go do głębszego zastanowienia.

- Każda utopia jest dobra, póki trwa w marzeniach – odparł po chwili niepewnie.

Gellert żachnął się i zakręciwszy na pięcie, ruszył szybko przed siebie, kopiąc leżące na ścieżce kamyki.

- W takim razie wyobraź sobie taki świat tu i teraz. Hipotetycznie, ale bez uwzględniania marzeń – rzucił nieco gniewnie przez ramię.

Albus ruszył za nim, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza chłopak. Jego jasne włosy sprężynowały w górę i w dół przy każdym kroku i przyciągały wzrok, hipnotyzując.

- Taki świat nie ma racji bytu – zaczął ostrożnie Albus. - To tylko mrzonka. Nie moglibyśmy współistnieć w pełnej świadomości i akceptacji; człowiek nie jest z natury całkowicie tolerancyjny jako społeczność. Musiałoby upłynąć wiele lat, może nawet setki, żeby jako tako się zżyć i przyjąć egzystencję ludzi tak uprzywilejowanych i bezradnych obok siebie. Ale zawsze znalazłyby się jednostki gotowe zepsuć istniejący ład i to jest zbyt niebezpieczna ewentualność, żeby dopuścić do czegoś takiego.

- A myślisz, że teraz jest inaczej? – przerwał mu Gellert, zrównując się z nim i wbijając mocno pięści w kieszenie spodni. Jego oczy błyszczały dziwnym rozgorączkowaniem. – Przecież ciągle zdarzają się napady na mugoli, próby przejmowania władzy, masowe mordy. Taka jest historia, taki jest rodzaj ludzki. Na to się nic nie poradzi. Ale pomyśl – gdyby czarodzieje wyszli z podziemia, mieliby większe możliwości kontrolowania i karania takich przypadków. A teraz, cóż ministerstwo może robić, skoro ma ręce spętane ustawą o tajności?

Albus zmarszczył brwi, namyślając się chwilę. Wiedział, co chciał mu powiedzieć Gellert i wiedział, że to niepewny grunt. Ale w swoich rozmowach nigdy przed niczym się nie cofali, a poza tym, zaczynał dostrzegać pewien sens w rozumowaniu przyjaciela.

- Ale gdyby czarodzieje przejęli kontrolę nad mugolami… Do czegoś takiego nie można dopuścić. Wszyscy jesteśmy równi. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi.

Gellert skrzywił się niedostrzegalnie, odwracając twarz w bok i przypatrując uważnie mijanym nagrobkom.

- Ale czarodzieje wiedzą lepiej, jak wygląda świat. Wiedzą, w jakich terenach świata jest niebezpiecznie, wiedzą, jak się zachowywać, by przeżyć. Mugole są bezbronni. Powinni mieć w nas jakąś opiekę, nie sądzisz? Chociażby dlatego.

Albus zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

- Opieka a rządzenie to nie to samo, Gellercie.

- Ale mnie nie chodzi o rządzenie. Można by nawet stworzyć wspólny rząd, pół na pół, część mugoli i część czarodziejów.

- Zawsze istniałoby ryzyko, ze czarodzieje nadużywaliby swojej władzy. Należy się samemu kontrolować, a władza zwykle uderza do głowy. Mamy wiele przykładów z historii, chociażby hrabia Dracula.

- Nie mieszaj do tego Draculi. Mieliśmy nauczyciela, który miał szmergla na jego punkcie, napisał na jego temat setki rozpraw naukowych i ze trzy książki. Dracula nie był czarodziejem, to raz, a dwa, tytuł władcy przysługiwał mu dziedzicznie.

Albus poskubał się po wardze.

- Czy te książki były kiedykolwiek przetłumaczone na angielski? – zapytał.

- Nie. Ale najwyraźniej powinny, skoro nawet ty dajesz wiarę takim bredniom.

- Wiesz, że to powszechne mienianie.

- Wiem.

Szli przez chwilę, zadumani i trochę na siebie źli. Choć był już początek lipca, w Dolinie było dziwnie chłodno, jakby dopiero zadomawiała się wiosna. Z gór wiał często wiatr, ale całe szczęście – rzadko padało. Dziwnie obce, jakby zamglone niebo wcale a wcale nie wyglądało na letnie. Albus zadrżał lekko w swoim płaszczu bez podszewki.

- Nie podoba mi się ta pogoda.

- Zawsze tak tu jest? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem Gellert, przystając na chwilę przy jakimś wyjątkowo trudnym do odczytania napisie na nagrobku, po czym znów podjął wolny, spacerowy krok.

- Zwykle więcej pada, ale za to jest cieplej.

- Na Węgrzech pewnie jest skwarno i duszno, chłopi uwijają się w polach bez koszul, a chłopaki co dzień kąpią w rzece.

Zamilkli znów, Albus z grzeczności, Gellert z dziwnego rozżalenia i pewnej tęsknoty. Dumbledore zastanowił się przelotnie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie miał okazję pojechać do Węgier w lipcu i zobaczyć na własne oczy półnagich chłopów czy samemu wykąpać się w rzece. Poczuł też współczucie dla Gellerta, że zamiast cieszyć się słońcem, musi snuć się tu, w tym więzieniu, jak duch, i mieć za swoje towarzystwo tylko jakiegoś oziębłego, sztywnego angielskiego dzieciaka.

- Chciałbym tam kiedyś z tobą pojechać – wymknęło się znienacka z ust Albusa, całkowicie bez udziału mózgu, zanim zdołał pomyśleć, zanalizować i zdecydować się powiedzieć coś tak otwartego i dziwnie… niezręcznego.

Gellert odwrócił się do niego i lekko przekrzywił głowę, a jego twarz rozjaśniał stopniowo coraz szerszy i szerszy uśmiech – co ciekawsze – uśmiech całkowicie równomierny, bez pogardliwego czy kokieteryjnego unoszenia lewego kącika ust. Albus zachłysnął się, widząc tą niesamowitą reakcję i zapatrzył, pragnąc zapamiętać ten uśmiech, prawdziwy uśmiech, na długo. Na bardzo długo. Najlepiej na zawsze.

- Chciałbym cię tam kiedyś zabrać – odwdzięczył się Gellert cicho.

A potem znów ruszyli przez cmentarz, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło.

„Bo przecież nic się nie wydarzyło" – poprawił się w myślach Albus, lekko zmieszany.

~ o ~

Albus spędzał niemal każdą wolną chwilę z Gellertem, a że czasu miał pod dostatkiem, a może nawet więcej, praktycznie przebywał z nim bez przerwy. Owszem, przesiadujący ciągle u nich w rezydencji żywiołowy blondyn wyjątkowo działał na nerwy Aberforthowi, a Ariana trochę się go bała, ale Albus czuł, że gdyby nie Gellert, dawno rozpadłby się na części i załamał całkowicie. Dzięki Gellertowi wróciły do niego marzenia, wróciła radość życia i na nowo rozbudziły się nadzieje na to, że pewnego dnia będzie mógł sprawić sobie obiecanego żółwia i ruszyć w świat.

Najlepiej z Gellertem u boku. No bo z kim innym? Z Elphiasem? Lubił go, to był jego najlepszy szkolny kolega, ale przy Gellercie wydawał się być blady czy wręcz mdły; to nie był ktoś, z kim można było wyruszyć w podróż życia. Tak właściwie to nikt inny nie się nadawał do tego tak dobrze, jak Gellert. Był spragniony wiedzy, ciekawy, dociekliwy, odważny, miał silne przekonania i równie silną osobowość. Albus nie miał wątpliwości, że ktoś o takim mózgu nie mógłby być miernym czarodziejem, poza tym, Albus wyczuwał w nim ogromną moc, skumulowaną w wysokim, szczupłym ciele. Ta moc prężyła się i cyrkulowała wewnątrz niego i czasami nawet elektryzowała powietrze, gdy Gellert zbytnio się zapalał do czegoś w dyskusji. Albus zastanawiał się, jak bardzo silny jest jego przyjaciel, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, który z nich wygrałby w pojedynku, a nawet jeżeli coś takiego wpadłoby mu do głowy, raczej przyznałby wyimaginowany laur zwycięstwa Gellertowi.

Gellert szczególnie lubił powracać do poruszonego po raz pierwszy na cmentarzu tematu jawnego współżycia czarodziejów i mugoli. Im więcej się nad tym zastanawiali, im więcej argumentów przedstawiał na swoje stanowisko Gellert, tym bardziej Albus przekonywał się do tego, że jednak przyjaciel mógł mieć rację, choćby nie wiem jak rewolucyjnie i zaskakująco ta racja mogła brzmieć. Czarodzieje byli zdolni do utrzymywania pokoju między obywatelami magicznymi i niemagicznymi, mogliby otaczać tych niemagicznych opieką, wprowadzić wielkie restrykcje, zarządzić kary dla tych, którzy atakowaliby mugoli, można by zorganizować kontrolę w sądach i kontrolę na wszystkich szczeblach władzy tak, aby czarodzieje nie wybijali się ponad mugoli. No i przede wszystkim - jawność.

Nie, Albus jej nie pożądał. W sumie wolał taki stan rzeczy, jaki mieli teraz – zdecydowanie wolał w dyskretny sposób rzucać zaklęcia i niezauważony przemykać na miotle. On właśnie taki był. Lubił chodzić własnymi ścieżkami.

Ale im więcej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej przypadał mu do gustu pomysł z jawnością. Mógłby spokojnie wchodzić w czarodziejskiej szacie czy w tiarze na głowie do mugolskiego sklepu ze słodyczami i nikt nie zwróciłby mu uwagi.

Bo w końcu Albus uwielbiał mugolskie słodycze, nie, inaczej: on uwielbiał niemal każde istniejące na świecie słodycze, ale zdecydowanie miał pewną słabość do tych mugolskich. Gellert szybko się o tym dowiedział i wkrótce obydwaj bez skrupułów wykupywali połowę towaru z półki ze słodkościami w miejscowym sklepie. Zajadali się lizakami, delicjami, kocimi języczkami, ale najbardziej lubili cytrynowe dropsy. Często toczyli potyczki słowne, a czasem dochodziło nawet do żartobliwych rękoczynów w kwestii komu przydzielić ostatniego dropsa z paczki.

Gellert był idealnym kompanem Albusa, i gdy Albus sobie to uświadomił, poczuł niemiły skurcz w żołądku na myśl, że kiedyś będą musieli się rozdzielić i że jest to absolutnie nieuniknione. Choćby nawet na zawsze pozostali przyjaciółmi, nie będą ze sobą dzielić każdej chwili tak, jak teraz. Pójdą do pracy, założą rodziny, ich drogi się rozejdą. A Albusowi zawsze będzie brakowało kogoś, kto razem z nim dzieliłby smak cytrynowych dropsów czy wyśmiewał się z pomysłu z żółwiem.

~ o ~

- Słyszałeś kiedyś o Czarnej Różdżce? – spytał Gellert, gdy pewnego razu zasiedzieli się w bibliotece do późna w nocy i choć zarówno Ariana, jak i Aberforth poszli już dawno spać i zegar w hallu wybił jakiś czas temu drugą w nocy, przyjaciele nie mieli ochoty się jeszcze rozstawać. Gellert leżał rozciągnięty na dywanie przed kominkiem, w którym harcował wciąż podsycany przez nich ogień, a Albus półleżał na swoim ulubionym fotelu tuż obok, z nogami zarzuconymi na podparcie na ręce. Gawędzili cicho, leniwie, od czasu do czasu rzucając jakieś ciekawsze hasła i dyskusja znów ożywała, a potem znów coraz bardziej milkli, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowani w ogień i było im absolutnie dobrze.

- Oczywiście, że słyszałem o Czarnej Różdżce – odparł Albus. - Ta cała historia z Insygniami Śmierci, tak?

- Yhym… - mruknął jakby bardziej do siebie blondyn, bawiąc się swoimi włosami. Miał ten rozkoszny zwyczaj, że po prostu trzymał rękę zanurzoną w swoich lokach i albo je burzył, przeczesując nieświadomie, albo kręcił kosmyki na palcu. Albus niejednokrotnie miał nieodpartą chęć dotknąć włosów Gellerta, ale nie miał odwagi. A poza tym, to postawiłoby go w dość niezręcznej sytuacji. Z dwojga złego… Nie, Gellert mógłby się na niego obrazić. Wolał nie ryzykować i trzymać cierpliwie świerzbiące go ręce przy sobie.

- Myślisz, że istnieją? Te cale Insygnia? – spytał od niechcenia Albus, zaplatając i splatając dłonie na brzuchu. Jakże by chciał wyciągnąć się obok Gellerta i czesać te jego włosy swoimi rękami…

- Jestem pewny, że istnieją – poprawił go Gellert. Nagle zdecydował się na coś i uniósł trochę głowę, żeby spojrzeć bezpośrednio w oczy Albusa. – Na dodatek… postanowiłem przyjechać akurat tu, a nie gdzie indziej, z powodu tej legendy. Bajki, jakkolwiek się ją nazwie.

- Bajka o Trzech Braciach? – zdziwił się Albus, podnosząc na łokciach. – Przyjechałeś tu z powodu jednej z baśni barda Beedle'a? Nie gadaj.

- Naprawdę – skinął głową Gellert, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Przyjechałem znaleźć grób Perevellów i Czarną Różdżkę. Zgromadzić Insygnia.

Przez chwilę w bibliotece panowała cisza, którą zakłócały tylko trzaśnięcia palonego drewna. A potem Albus roześmiał się serdecznie, opadając znów na fotel.

- Traktujesz to aż tak bardzo poważnie? Przecież nawet jeśli… Zaraz, to dlatego tak cię ciągnęło na cmentarz?

Gellert skinął głową z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, wpatrując się w Albusa świdrującym wzrokiem, ale najwyraźniej nie obraziła go reakcja przyjaciela. Najwidoczniej spodziewał się czegoś właśnie w tym guście.

- Powiedz mi, co o tym wiesz. Proszę.

Albus westchnął głęboko, a, podniesione jeszcze od śmiechu, kąciki jego warg opadły. Zastanowił się głębiej, skubiąc swoim zwyczajem dolną wargę.

- Przede wszystkim na nic ci się nie przyda grób Perevellów. Z tego, co wiem, wedle legendy, Insygnia przepadły. To znaczy, że można to interpretować następująco: zostały skradzione czy przejęte przez innych czarodziejów. Ale nikt nie wie, w czyje ręce się dostały. Znam też doskonale baśń o Trzech Braciach, wiele razy czytałem ją Arianie na dobranoc. Bardzo ją lubi, chyba dlatego, że ma w sobie coś tajemniczego – mówił Albus, robiąc od czasu do czasu pauzy na zastanowienie. – Ale po co ci Insygnia Śmierci? – spytał na zakończenie.

Gellert usiadł na dywanie i przysunął się odrobinę do Albusa na czworakach. Wyglądał jak wielki kot, drapieżnik, który skrada się do swojej ofiary. Jego włosy połyskiwały, podkreślając skręt loków. Albus zapatrzył się na chwilę w te refleksy. W kominku strzelił głośniej ogień.

- Muszę je zgromadzić – szepnął Gellert z mocą, jego oczy pociemniały, moc zawirowała i naprężyła się wewnątrz niego. – Muszę, jeśli chcę, by na świecie zapanował pokój, a czarodzieje i mugole mogli żyć razem w pełnej świadomości. Do tego potrzebna jest siła, ale tylko na początku, tak jak przy każdej rewolucji. Na początku zawsze jest krwawo i niebezpiecznie, nie wszyscy chcą się zgodzić na nowe porządki. Ale z Insygniami to będzie proste. Nikt nie odważy mi się sprzeciwić – szeptał gorączkowo - a ja wprowadzę moją utopię w życie i nikt już nie będzie się ukrywał przed nikim. Teraz możesz się zaczął śmiać – zakończył, siadając wreszcie na dywanie i zaplatając ręce na piersiach.

Ale Albus nie zaczął się śmiać. Albus przymknął oczy, rozważając wszystko, co usłyszał, a potem przytaknął i odezwał się szeptem.

- To ma swój sens.

Gellert opuścił ręce, zdziwiony. A potem jego usta po raz drugi rozciągnęły się w tym prawdziwym, równomiernym uśmiechu, na który chciwie zapatrzył się Albus.

- Wiedziałem, że mnie zrozumiesz. Ty mnie zawsze rozumiesz, Albusie. – Gellert zamilkł na chwilę, usatysfakcjonowany. – Pomożesz mi ich szukać?

Albus zmartwił się wyraźnie.

- Nie mogę opuszczać Ariany. Dopóki będzie potrzebowała opieki, nie mogę się stąd ruszyć – powiedział Albus, rewanżując się z rozmysłem. Odrobina szczerości za odrobinę szczerości, przyjacielu.

- Do jej pełnoletniości? – zasępił się Gellert.

- Niekoniecznie – pokręcił głową Albus. – Jeśli będzie trzeba… Ona jest chora, Gellercie. Potrzebuje opieki, obserwacji, miłości. I choroba jej nie przejdzie z chwilą nadejścia siedemnastych urodzin.

Obydwaj siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, przepełnieni smutkiem i uczuciem zawodu. Więzienie się odezwało, pomyślał z goryczą Albus. Dolina Gordyka przypomina nam, że nawet, jeśli się tu odnaleźliśmy i potrafimy wyciągnąć z chwil spędzonych w celi choć odrobinę radości, to wciąż jesteśmy uwięzieni.

- Osiemnaste urodziny… - szepnął Gellert, podnosząc głowę. Jego jasne włosy zatrzęsły się sprężyście w swoim spiralnym tańcu. – Ciocia Bathy mówiła, że w tym miesiącu stuknie ci osiemnastka.

Albus skinął głową, lekko się rumieniąc. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że pani Bagshot była kopalnią wiedzy na jego temat i Gellert mógł się od niej dowiedzieć niejednego. Na przykład mogła zacząć opowiadać jakieś żenujące historie z dzieciństwa Albusa, a chłopak jakoś nie miał ochoty, by Gellert podniósł ten swój lewy kącik ust, naigrywając się z niego w duchu. Dziwnie zależało mu na zdaniu, jakie sobie przyjaciel o nim wyrobił.

- Może twój brat zgodzi się choć przez jeden dzień popilnować Ariany – zaproponował nagle podekscytowany Gellert – a my w ten dzień gdzieś wyskoczymy. Nakupimy całe mnóstwo dropsów cytrynowych i polecimy gdzieś na miotłach. To będzie jak wyrwanie się z klatki. Co ty na to? Tylko mi nie mów, że masz jakieś inne plany, bo nie znajdziesz propozycji lepszej niż moja – uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie Gellert, puszczając do Albusa oko.

- To… byłoby cudowne!... – wykrztusił Albus, podnosząc się w fotelu i siadając na wprost Gellerta. – Naprawdę? Chciałbyś się ze mną stąd wyrwać?

- Pytanie – prychnął Gellert. – Pewnie! Polecimy do najbliższego miasta, zabawimy się gdzieś. Rozruszasz się trochę i może wreszcie przestaniesz być taki okropnie sztywny – zaśmiał się chłopak, a jego włosy podskoczyły jak żywe sprężynki.

Albus tak uszczęśliwiony perspektywą ucieczki z Doliny, że aż zaniemówił na chwilę. Patrzył z uwielbieniem i wdzięcznością na Gellerta, wyobrażając sobie, jak bajeczny będzie wspólny lot i jak wspaniale będzie się czuł, gdy zostawi choć na chwilę Dolinę Godryka i jej kraty daleko za sobą. Zsunął się z fotela na podłogę i spontanicznie uściskał Gellerta, nawet nie myśląc o tym, co robi. Zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy jego nos zanurzył się we włosach chłopaka i nagle poczuł, jak jego wnętrze skręca się w dziwne supły, a fala podniecenia wzbiera w dolnych okolicach brzucha. Odskoczył jak oparzony, przerażony swoją śmiałością i nagłym pożądaniem, mamrocząc jakieś nieskładne przeprosiny.

Przywarł do fotela, opierając plecy o mebel i chwilę nie miał odwagi podnieść oczu na milczącego przyjaciela. A kiedy już to zrobił, zaskoczył go rozbawiony czy może nawet figlarny wyraz twarzy Gellerta.

- Albusie. Wiem, że masz na to ochotę. Więc po prostu zrób to, ty mały, zakonserwowany, wstydliwy Angolu.

Albus wytrzeszczył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że oddycha o wiele za płytko, i że rzeczywiście. Gellert znów miał rację.

Wyciągnął drżącą rękę, delikatnie i z namaszczeniem zagłębiając ją w połyskujące, żywe i cudownie miękkie włosy przyjaciela. Uczył się ich gładkości, czesząc palcami, gładził, głaskał i rozciągał, bawiąc się nimi i ciesząc jak dziecko, ale jednocześnie czując, że nie powinien tego robić, bo jego wnętrzności wyczyniają coraz gwałtowniejsze ewolucje i zaczyna się robić coraz niebezpieczniej; zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Każda część jego ciała wyrywała się do Gellerta, krzyczała w nim i wiła się, ale on tylko siedział jak sparaliżowany, z ręką w jego włosach, a Gellert cierpliwie na wszystko pozwalał, przekrzywiając tylko głowę i łasząc się, szukając jego dłoni. A gdy Gellert podniósł wreszcie roziskrzony, drapieżny wzrok i Albus zobaczył jego podniesiony lewy kącik ust, zdążył tylko pomyśleć, jakim cudem to oszałamiające wygięcie warg mogło mu się wydawać takie podejrzane, skoro jest najbardziej podniecającą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widział.

A potem wszystkie bariery pękły i Albus rzucił się na Gellerta, wpijając łapczywie swoje usta w jego wargi i całując żarliwie, całując tak mocno i namiętnie, jak nigdy nikogo wcześniej, a Gellert odpowiedział równie zażartym pocałunkiem, jednocześnie przyciągając do siebie Albusa coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż chłopak znienacka zorientował się, ze otoczyły go w pasie nogi przyjaciela, a ich krocza znajdują się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, tak blisko, że już nie było sensu udawać, że nic się nie stało.

I tak tej nocy kochali się po raz pierwszy.

~ o ~

Nazwał go wtedy cherubinem. W chwili, gdy już wyłączył umysł i pozwolił się prowadzić Gellertowi, powtarzał mu tylko raz po raz, szepcząc gorączkowo do ucha, że jest jego cherubinem, jego własnym, prywatnym aniołem, który spadł prosto z nieba na ziemię, w to żałosne miejsce, w tę przeklętą Dolinę.

A Gellert się śmiał, perliście i niezbyt głośno, śmiał się z tego i spoglądał z politowaniem i czułością.

Nazwał go cherubinem.

Bo przecież wyglądał jak cherubin, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, od razu porównał go w myśli do aniołów z obrazów renesansowych mistrzów. Te cudowne włosy, jasne, lśniące loki; te brunatne, pełne emocji i pasji oczy; ta wysoka, smukła sylwetka. Dla Albusa był aniołem, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Albus nic na to nie mógł poradzić i tylko szeptał, że jest jego manną z nieba i jego posłańcem niebieskim.

A Gellert się śmiał, podnosząc wyżej lewy kącik ust.

~ o ~

- I co teraz? – zapytał szeptem Albus, gdy ogień na kominku zdążył już prawie wygasnąć, a oni leżeli tu, gdzie zaczęli, na dywanie, spleceni ze sobą, nasyceni, błodzy.

- Teraz? – zaśmiał się krótko Gellert, muskając delikatnie policzek Albusa kciukiem w tą i z powrotem, w tą i z powrotem. – Teraz jesteś mój. – I pocałował go w usta, głęboko, mocno i całkowicie nieśpiesznie.

~ o ~

Cały świat nabrał zupełnie innego tempa, innych kolorów, powietrze stało się inne, nasycone zupełnie innymi zapachami, słońce nie świeciło już w ten sam mozolny, niedbały sposób. Wszystko się zmieniło, a raczej to Albus odbierał świat inaczej.

Przede wszystkim, zniknęły wątpliwości. Jeszcze na początku ich znajomości Albus pełen był zastrzeżeń i nieufności w stosunku do Gellerta i jego pomysłów. Teraz zostały tylko nieliczne przebłyski niepokoju, ściskające żołądek. Albus nieświadomie postanowił unikać podważania teorii Gellerta, nie chciał się nad nimi głębiej zastanawiać i być nazbyt krytycznie nastawionym, jak zawsze był wobec wszystkiego, żeby przypadkiem nie znaleźć jakiejś rysy, która mogłaby być symptomem rozpadu ich pokręconego związku.

Albus nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę Gellerta. Mówią, że miłość jest ślepa. Jeśli jest tak rzeczywiście, to oślepiła siedemnastolatka całkowicie i bez skrupułów. Gellert przesłonił mu świat, liczył się tylko on i nic więcej.

Dlatego bezkrytycznie podchodził do kolejnych rozważań i pomysłów Gellerta, dlatego zapalał się coraz bardziej do idei utopijnego państwa rządzonego przez czarodziejów i rozzuchwalał się podczas długich godzin fantazjowania w bibliotece, podczas gdy oczy Gellerta połyskiwały w podnieceniu tuż obok, a włosy lśniły nierzeczywiście w migotliwym świetle świec czy ognia na kominku. Albus mógł trzymać złocistą głowę Gellerta na kolanach i dotykać tych sprężystych loków, mógł rozkoszować się ich miękkością i wdychać ich zapach.

Gellert pozwalał mu na wszystko z tym wiecznym uśmiechem pobłażania okraszonego czułością, podnosząc drapieżnie kącik ust, doprowadzając tym Albusa do szaleństwa. Wiedział doskonale, co najbardziej podniecało przyjaciela, wydawał się idealnie wyczuwać jego nastroje, czytać z uprzejmie statecznej i nieruchomej twarzy Albusa rzeczy, o które on sam siebie by nie podejrzewał. A gdy byli pewni, że nikt nie patrzy ani nie podsłuchuje, i że nie zostaną przyłapani, wczepiali się w siebie jak dwa wygłodniałe zwierzęta, chcąc jak najintensywniej wykorzystać każdą nadarzającą się chwilę.

Albusa przerażała coraz częściej swoja własna śmiałość i wyuzdanie, które budziło się tylko wtedy, gdy był przy nim Gellert. A gdy chłopaka nie było obok, Albus stawał się nerwowy i drażliwy. Bywał się coraz ostrzejszy wobec brata, tylko przy Arianie starał się hamować.

Po nocach śniły mu się brunatne oczy Gellerta, śmiejące się drwiąco.

Wydawało mu się momentami, że stoi u progu szaleństwa, że wychyla głowę za drzwi, ale boi się wejść do środka. A tym jego szaleństwem był Gellert. Był jego zapomnieniem, jego nałogiem. Smakowali siebie gwałtownie, bez zastanowienia i spoczynku. Ich dysputy stawały się coraz gorętsze, słowa coraz brutalniejsze, sekretne pocałunki coraz częstsze, a Gellertowi kończyły się wymówki, by zostawać w rezydencji Dumbledore'ów na noc. Ale wydawało się, że nikt nic nie podejrzewa. Pani Bagshot była zadowolona, że jej krewniak znalazł sobie takie doborowe towarzystwo i nie nudzi się, a przy okazji zyskuje na tym osamotniony Albus. Ariana nie domyśliłaby się niczego, była zbyt niewinna, by coś takiego przyszło do jej głowy. Tylko Aberforth był poważnym zagrożeniem, ten wciąż nieufny i urażony młodszy brat, z góry uprzedzony do Gellerta, ciągle wałczący i wykłócający się z Albusem.

Ale nic się nie liczyło, niechby nawet świat się walił na głowę, młody Albus nie zwróciłby na to zbytniej uwagi, pochłonięty całkowicie jasnymi włosami Gellerta podczas tych letnich dni i nocy w Dolinie Godryka.

~ o ~

- Dla większego dobra? – spytał Albus z mieszaniną powątpiewania i determinacji.

- Mniejsze zło dla większego dobra – podsumował Gellert, podnosząc palec wskazujący do góry.

- Brzmi jak majaczenie poety – westchnął Albus.

- Brzmi jak hasło, dla którego warto walczyć.

Siedzieli na ławce w altanie, obserwując huśtającą się niedaleko Arianę i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami.

Stara lina huśtawki chrzęściła miarowo w rytm kolejnych odepchnięć Ariany. Dziewczynka kołysała się nieśpiesznie, odbijając od ziemi uderzeniami stóp, dryfując swobodnie w przód i w tył, zapatrzona w przejaśniające się niebo i najprawdopodobniej wyobrażająca sobie, że przeskakuje właśnie z jednego obłoku na drugi, pomyślał mimowolnie Albus. Ilekroć widział huśtającą się Arianę, przypominały mu się jej słowa, gdy była jeszcze mała, a on musiał ją popychać, bo nie dosięgała nogami ziemi. Opowiadała wtedy, że siedząc na huśtawce wydaje jej się, że ma skrzydła, a zadzierając głowę ku niebu, wyobraża sobie lot między chmurami.

Albus nigdy nie potrafił sobie czegoś takiego wmówić, gdy sam się huśtał. Dla niego było to po prostu siedzenie na wahadle zegara: w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył, nie dalej i nie wyżej, ale wciąż w przód i w tył. Szybko go to nużyło, wolał już chodzić na spacery albo grać w szachy. Wolał robić coś konkretnego, coś, co do czegoś prowadziło.

Cóż, te dyskusje niewątpliwie prowadziły Albusa i Gellerta coraz dalej, ale w którą stronę, najstarszy potomek Dumbledore'ów wolał nie myśleć.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że walka i rewolucja doprowadzą do pokoju? Naprawdę nie ma innej drogi? Wciąż mi się wydaje, że błądzimy, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy…

- Przecież myśleliśmy długo nad każdą możliwością. Zapomniałeś, do jego wniosku wczoraj doszliśmy? – zapytał niecierpliwie Gellert, odwracając się do niego gwałtownie. Ich twarze dzieliła tylko niewielka odległość i Albus musiał powstrzymać nagłą utratę tchu, by myśleć dalej racjonalnie.

- Nie, nie zapomniałem. Ale nie można dopuścić do niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. Nie wolno pozwolić, by ginęli niewinni ludzie, Gellercie! Ciągle chyba zapominasz, że mówimy o cywilach, o zwykłych czarodziejach, przyzwyczajonych do starego ładu. Bardzo trudno zmienić ludzką mentalność, a nie należy tego robić na siłę. Nie będziemy ich nawracać ogniem i mieczem jak na krucjatach!

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Ale sam strach, pomyśl o potędze strachu. Może nawet nie rozleje się krew, gdy po prostu wkroczymy z całą armią inferiusów, wskrzeszonych za pomocą Kamienia, z Czarną Różdżką w dłoni! Oddadzą nam władzę bez mrugnięcia okiem, a my zaczniemy zaprowadzać nowe, lepsze porządki.

- Nie byłbym taki pewien, czy ktokolwiek oddałby komuś władzę bez mrugnięcia okiem – powiedział z przekąsem Albus.

- I od tego jest hasło „dla większego dobra" – przypomniał Gellert.

Zamilkli na chwilę, wpatrując się niewidzącymi oczami w huśtawkę. Jej ruch działał jak zegarek hipnotyzera, zawieszony na kołysanym lekko łańcuszku.

- Krew dla większego dobra – szepnął bezgłośnie Albus. Gellert spojrzał na niego z ukosa, marszcząc lekko brwi.

- Potrzebuję ciebie, by znaleźć Insygnia. Bez nich nie uda się niemal bezkrwawa rewolucja. Strach to lepsze narzędzie niż przemoc – szeptał. – Musimy zgromadzić wszystkie trzy, wtedy nikt się nam nie sprzeciwi. Uwierz mi, Albusie, to jedyne wyjście. Żyję tą myślą od dawna, od bardzo dawna. Nie mogę się mylić. Znajdziemy je i zaprowadzimy porządki czarodziejów, żeby wszystkim żyło się dobrze. Pomyśl, mugole nie będą ginąć, rozszarpywani przez magiczne zwierzęta, nie będą cierpieć na zaburzenia pracy układu nerwowego, wywołanymi przez te wszystkie zaklęcia wymazujące wspomnienia. To niedopuszczalne, byśmy wkroczyli w nowy wiek wciąż w takiej ciemnocie i zacofaniu. Dla tego wszystkiego, Albusie, warto walczyć.

- Dla postępu. Dla przegnania stagnacji, dla odrzucenia schyłkowych nastrojów.

- Trzeba myśleć w przód, a nie wdrażać wciąż przestarzałe sposoby życia.

- Nie wolno zamykać się w przeszłości. Nie wolno stać w miejscu. Trzeba odkrywać, szukać, zmieniać.

- A bez rewolucji nie byłoby ewolucji.

Mówili jeden przez drugiego, coraz szybciej, wpadając sobie nawzajem w słowa i nie patrząc na siebie.

- A więc, by społeczeństwo rozwijało się w duchu ekumenizmu mugolsko-czarodziejskiego, należy się poświęcić.

- Należy znaleźć Insygnia, zdobyć władzę nad życiem i śmiercią, należy zmienić przestarzały porządek świata.

- Tajność czarodziejów to zastój w myśleniu, zaskorupienie obyczajów, pójście na łatwiznę wobec potęgi własnego umysłu.

- A więc pomożesz mi, Albusie? Bez ciebie mnie samemu się nie uda. Z twoim mózgiem, wiedzą, doświadczeniem, uda nam się wszystko. Gdy działałem sam… Nawet nie warto wspominać. Dlatego ty musisz być moim partnerem. Pomożesz mi.

- Będę pomagał z całego serca, ale bez ruszania się o krok od Ariany. Masz do dyspozycji moje wszystkie umiejętności i wiedzę, masz mnie całego. Przecież o tym wiesz – zarumienił się lekko Albus, wbijając wzrok w ziemię i czując na sobie intensywny, palący wzrok Gellerta, jego oddech na swojej szyi, jego rękę szukającą jego własnej.

- Mam ciebie – szepnął do siebie Gellert, jakby sam nie wierząc w to, że coś takiego mogło go spotkać ot, tak. Że mogło być takie łatwe, że aż śmieszne. Albus niemal czuł, jak lewy kącik ust Gellerta podnosi się w niedowierzaniu i lekkim zakłopotaniu. Zamknął oczy i westchnął, koncentrując się na skrzypieniu liny huśtawki.

- Masz mnie – powtórzył, kiwając głową niczym skazaniec. Ale teraz więzieniem nie była Dolina, ale coś znacznie subtelniejszego i bardziej skomplikowanego.

„My, głupcy, którzy kochamy… Próbujemy ułożyć świat jak układankę, by nikogo nie skrzywdzić, ale nic się ze sobą nie chce pogodzić" – pomyślał i przez chwilę sam nie wiedział, czy ma na myśli Arianę, Aberfortha i Gellerta, czy cały świat.

~ o ~

Aberforth zachowywał się coraz gorzej i to zaczynało poważnie martwić Albusa.

I nie, nie chodziło o jego zwykle wybryki, takie jak rzucanie łajnobombami w sąsiadów czy zaczarowywanie kóz tak, by całe ich stadka galopowały beztrosko nad Doliną, wymachując w powietrzu raciczkami i mecząc żałośnie, gdy któraś z nich chciała zejść na dół, by dotknąć stałego gruntu, a ten działał na zwierzę jak mugolski pastuch elektryczny.

Nie, teraz Aberforth stał się jeszcze bardziej milczący i ponury, patrzył na Albusa spode łba i coraz więcej czasu spędzał z Arianą. Wybuchał awanturami na każde, nawet najbardziej neutralne słowa brata, takie jak „kończy nam się sól" czy „jak tam kozy?". Zdarzało się nawet, że bez powodu rzucał się z pięściami, ale Albus podejrzewał, że po prostu jego bratu coraz bardziej odbija szajba. To, że dwójka jego rodzeństwa ma zachwiania psychiki, nie było niczym dziwnym, przynajmniej dla Albusa. W tamtych czasach spotykało się takie przypadki nagminnie, gdy czarodzieje czystej krwi zawierali małżeństwa tylko i wyłącznie między sobą. Po latach często wypominał sobie, że nie uświadomił sobie wtedy, że takie rzeczy nie powinny się dziać w jego rodzinie, bo przecież Kendra była z mugolskich rodziców.

Aberforth unikał Gellerta, a kiedy niechcący się na niego natknął, jego górna warga unosiła się niczym u drapieżnego zwierzęcia, pokazując rząd zębów. Aberforth wprost nienawidził tego chłopaka. Albus przyłapał go kiedyś, jak tłumaczył Arianie, by trzymała się z dala od tego obcego przybysza, bo jest podstępny i para się Czarną Magią, która opanowała ich brata.

Dlatego Albus nie mógł znieść ciężkiej atmosfery panującej w domu i to także przyczyniło się do tego, że szukał ukojenia w ramionach Gellerta. On zawsze uśmiechał się lekko na jego widok i wyciągał rękę, by przygarnąć Albusa do siebie.

I pewnego razu, gdy wybrali się na kolejną wyprawę do lasu i nie uszli zbyt daleko, kiedy rozłożyli wprost na ściółce przyniesiony koc, by rzucić się na siebie z głodem w oczach i potem, gdy leżeli już wtuleni w siebie, nadzy, spoceni, zmęczeni i szczęśliwi, Gellert zaczął opowiadać.

Mówił cicho tym swoim zbyt niskim głosem jak na złotowłosego, rafaelickiego młodzieńca, mówił o tym, jak poświęcił się całym sobą badaniom Czarnej Magii, jak go zafascynowała, mówił o tym, jak po raz pierwszy usłyszał o Insygniach, jak zapragnął władzy, jak uknuł swoją teorię władzy nad mugolami, ujawnienia magii, zdobycia kontroli nad życiem i śmiercią. Mówił cicho i bezbarwnie, nie dodawał nic od siebie, nie wzdychał, nie pokazywał żadnych uczuć, nie ujawniał swojego stosunku do tego, co się stało. Mówił, jak myślał o rzeczach potwornych, jak pożądał rzeczy straszliwych i jak pochłonął go jego własny młodzieńczy zapał. Opisywał, jak reagowali na jego działania inni, opisywał, jak chciano go karać i jak tych kar unikał, opisywał narastającą nienawiść i niezrozumienie, jakie sobie zaskarbił w szkole. I wreszcie, opowiedział ze szczegółami te wydarzenia, które bezpośrednio poprzedziły jego wypędzenie ze szkoły.

A gdy skończył, spojrzał dopiero na milczącego Albusa, oczekując oceny, opinii, komentarza. Zamarł w strachu, że oto właśnie wszystko zniszczył, że teraz jego przyjaciel i kochanek go opuści, że nie ma człowieka na świecie, który by go zrozumiał. Ta opowieść była czystym aktem masochizmu, wiedział, że nie musiał tego wyjawiać, bo zostałby zrozumiany. Ale teraz, gdy powiedział już to wszystko, był pewny, że Albus go znienawidzi. Że nie będzie chciał go znać. I w jakiś dziwny sposób chciał tego, chciał cierpieć, chciał odrzucenia, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ktoś tak nienaganny i dobrze wychowany jak Albus mógłby dalej ciągnąć ten dziwny związek z wyrzutkiem, jakim był Gellert.

A Albus leżał nieruchomo, przytulony do jego boku, z głową na bladym ramieniu, wpatrując się w skrawki błękitu nieba wyzierające zza gęstych liści, słuchając śpiewu ptaków i szumu wiatru. Gellert czekał, spięty i gotowy na cios.

Ale gdy wreszcie Albus przemówił, a Gellert podniósł się na ramionach i spojrzał mu prostu w oczy, okazało się, że to nie były słowa surowej oceny i odrzucenia. Albus zaczął mówić o swoich wątpliwościach, swojej nienawiści i bezsilności, o Arianie i o Aberfothcie, o szklanej matce, zabitej niechcący przez córkę, i o herbatkach u pani Bagshot. Opowiadał o pustce, jaką czuł, gdy odbierał każdą kolejną nagrodę, jaką zdobył w Hogwarcie i o tym, jak ta pustka się wypełniła żarem, gdy zjawił się Gellert.

A kiedy skończył, pozostawili obydwie wypowiedzi bez komentarza, zawieszone w powietrzu i powoli rozmywane przez każdą upływającą chwilę. Jednomyślnie zostawili swoje wyznania za sobą, jak niechciany ciężar przeszłości, który należy porzucić i zapomnieć, by dążyć do czegoś nowego, by odrodzić się i zaprowadzić nowy ład na świecie.

Początek zaprowadzania nowego ładu zapieczętował pocałunek w środku rozśpiewanego i pachnącego lasu i mocny uścisk, tak mocny, jakby nie chcieli już nigdy się zgubić i rozdzielić, jakby ten uścisk był jakąś gwarancją na to, że zawsze będą obok siebie.

I tak Albus oddał ostatni kawałek duszy temu cherubinowi, rozgrzeszył całkowicie swojego anioła, który spadł mu prosto z nieba i zasłonił świat.

~ o ~

- A zawsze uważałeś, że jesteś taki wspaniały, że jesteś lepszy od innych… - mamrotał pod nosem Aberforth, wbijając dziki wzrok w swojego brata.

- Coś powiedziałeś? – spytał pozornie cierpliwie Albus, przymykając oczy i starając się powstrzymać gniew jak tylko mógł. Nie potrzebował kolejnej awantury, nie przy Arianie…

- Nie, nic – zaprzeczył na głos Aberforth, po czym wrócił do swojego cichego pomrukiwania. – Ciekawe, co teraz o sobie myślisz, czy jesteś tak samo nadęty, teraz, gdy upadłeś niżej niż…

- Co powiedziałeś? – odwrócił się gwałtownie Albus, cedząc przez zęby. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, może godniej byłby zrobić to prosto w twarz, a nie szeptać nieuzasadnione obelgi pod nosem…

- A skąd wiesz, czy godnym jest rozmawianie z tobą? – odparował z mocą brat, wściekle przewiercając go wzrokiem.

Albus zadrżał niedostrzegalnie, starając się opanować gorączkowe, nieskładne myśli, nie dać się panice. Podejrzewał, że Aberfoth czegoś się domyśla. Podejrzewał, że kiedyś wszystko się wyda, że to niemożliwe, by nagle wszyscy oślepli, ale jednocześnie jakaś część jego wciąż niedowierzała. Wciąż liczyła na to, że jakoś się upiecze, ułoży. Że sielanka może trwać wiecznie… To się działo za szybko. Jego ugładzony, na wskroś dżentelmeński umysł ledwie zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli, że ktoś nie dość, że tak szybko stał się jego przyjacielem, to jeszcze w zaskakująco szybkim tempie także kochankiem, a teraz… Teraz jego własny brat w tak bezpośredni sposób insynuuje…

To było stanowczo zbyt szybko i gwałtownie jak dla niego. Nigdy nie był przesadnie elastyczny w kwestii uczuć. A ta sytuacja go zdecydowanie przerastała.

I nienawidził kłamać, nawet jeśli to był jego własny, wkurzający młodszy brat. Nienawidził.

- Wiem, że mnie nie znosisz – powiedział ostrożnie Albus lekko drżącym głosem, zastanawiając się nerwowo, co dalej, co dalej… - Ale twoje zachowanie ostatnio jest skandaliczne.

- Nie jesteś głupi. Zauważyłeś, że sąsiedzi się nie skarżą. Zauważyłeś, że nic nie kombinuję, że siedzę cicho. A mimo wszystko masz czelność mi mówić, że się skandalicznie zachowuję? Spójrz na siebie! Spójrz na siebie, ty pieprzony popaprańcu! – zaskowyczał znienacka Aberforth, wstając z fotela i naprężając się jak do skoku. Ariana pisnęła cicho ze strachu, kuląc się w sobie.

Przez chwilę było cicho, tak cicho, że odgłos pobrzękujących, rozerwanych koralików toczących się po podłodze brzmiał zaskakująco głośno i wyraźnie. Dziwnie złowieszczo. Albusowi niespodziewanie na myśl przyszła głupia metafora, że przed chwilą pękło coś jeszcze prócz sznurka kolorowych paciorków.

- Uważaj na słowa – powiedział słabo, nagle bardzo zmęczony. Chciałby wyjść, pójść do biblioteki i usiąść w swoim ulubionym fotelu przy kominku. Uśmiechnąć się do wspomnień, które wiązały się z pewną nocą, z tym, co stało się tu, na tym dywanie. Sięgnąć do kieszeni po dropsa cytrynowego z paczki, którą dziś rano podrzucił mu podstępnie Gellert.

Gellert, uśmiechnął się smutno Albus w duchu. Gdyby nie ty…

Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby nic.

Albus wyprostował się i wziął głęboki oddech. A potem spojrzał prosto w pełne nienawiści, straszne oczy brata.

~ o ~

Byli tacy różni.

Przede wszystkim Albus miał kasztanowe, miękko opadające na ramiona włosy, tak mocno odcinające się przy burzy jasnych loków Gellerta. Albus był szczuplejszy, wręcz wiotki, w porównaniu z bardziej postawnym Gellertem, na którego szerokich ramionach tak lubił kłaść głowę, po prostu wsłuchując w bicie jego serca. Albo badać oddech i dopasowywać się ze swoim tak, by oba brzmiały jak jeden potężny. Gellert był żywy, dowcipny i żywiołowy, gdy mówił, szeroko gestykulował i kręcił się w miejscu, jakby jedno krzesło czy mały kawałek podłogi, na którym stał, mu nie wystarczały, jakby potrzebował dla siebie więcej przestrzeni. Wciąż gdzieś gnał, nie lubił stać w miejscu. Na policzkach często występowały mu rumieńce, gdy gnał dokądś swoim zamaszystym, jakby lekko tanecznym i sprężystym krokiem. Albus lubił chodzić wolno, rozkoszować się każdą chwilą i smakować ją jak wytrawne wino. Gdy mówił, wolno dobierał słowa. Kiedy siedział, opierał się plecami o fotel, ale był wyprostowany, siedział z nogą na nodze, idealny i dobrze wychowany. Zachowywał się nienagannie, choć czasami bywał roztargniony i nieobecny.

Byli jak ziemia i powietrze.

Gellert był jak wiatr, Albus jak skała.

Mimo to obaj lubili te same słodycze, te same przedmioty szkolne i używali chętniej tych, a nie innych zaklęć. Obaj byli potężni i młodzi. Przede wszystkim zaś ciągnęło ich do wielkich czynów, nie ważne jak, dlaczego, w jakim celu i co z tego wyniknie. Chcieli działać, teraz, zaraz. Chcieli wykorzystać to, co posiadali, by zmienić wszystko wokół, by nic ich więcej nie ograniczało, by mogli rozwijać się w nieskończoność.

Gellert chciał pędzić, zaprowadzać z marszu swoją rewolucję, Albus zaś chciał drobnych reform prowadzących do postępu. Gellert chciał zabijać, być bezwzględnym i po trupach dojść do władzy, co coraz mniej przerażało Albusa, im bardziej przyzwyczajał się do tej myśli, że inaczej być nie może, inaczej się po prostu nie da. Albus chciał zostać doceniony, zauważony, chciał się oderwać od nieudolnego brata i drżącej jak liść na wietrze siostry, chciał pokazać, że jest ulepiony z innej gliny. W szkole nigdy nie zapomniano zbrodni jego ojca, nigdy nie zapomniano o jego pochodzeniu. Traktowano podejrzliwie nawet, gdy wręczano najbardziej zaszczytne nagrody, gdy reprezentował szkołę w najbardziej prestiżowych konkursach, gdy dostawał wyróżnienia i odznaczenia. Dlatego nie osiadł na laurach, tylko szedł dalej, wyżej, sięgał po więcej, licząc, że kiedyś te szepty, nieprzychylne spojrzenia, zwątpienie i wrogość znikną, że kiedyś będzie godny zaufania, że kiedyś będzie wreszcie postrzegany jako samodzielna, wybitna jednostka. Gellert zaś nie przejmował się niczyim zdaniem, nie potrzebował czyjegoś uznania. Po prostu wiedział, że jest wybitny i to mu wystarczało. Działał tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, dla swojej własnej przyjemności i swojego przekonania.

Obaj natomiast byli zamknięci z czterech stron świata Doliną Godryka. I obaj pragnęli władzy, jaką by im dały mityczne Insygnia.

Oprócz tego obydwaj po raz pierwszy w życiu byli głęboko zakochani, po raz pierwszy na wskroś poznali i pokochali czyjąś duszę, ciało i umysł. Po raz pierwszy poznawali siebie i kogoś innego od takiej strony, poznawali swoją seksualność na nowo, po raz pierwszy wyrwali się ze skorupy egocentryzmu i zaczęli patrzeć przez pryzmat: my.

Gellert czuł się z tym jak ryba w wodzie, okłamywał gładko swoją ciotkę, uśmiechał się rozbrajająco do wszystkich wokół, niewinny i piękny niczym anioł. Albus czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony i nie na miejscu, ale jednocześnie coraz bardziej zależało mu na Gellercie. Obaj chcieli ciągnąć to dalej, nie wyobrażali sobie, ze mogłoby być inaczej.

Tak bardzo się od siebie różnili w szczegółach, ale w celach i ogółach byli zgodni jak nikt. Być może powinni się bardziej zgrać, być może tak naprawdę przeciwieństwa nie potrafią się przyciągać na długo, a może po prostu miłość jest ślepa i nie widzi niczego poza czubkiem własnego nosa.

Może Albus powinien postąpić inaczej. Może Gellert nigdy nie powinien się zjawić w Dolinie.

A może obaj potrzebowali tej dwumiesięcznej intensywności, by potem odwrócić się raz na zawsze od wszystkich i skupić wyłącznie na sobie, by przeć dalej przed siebie i stawać się tym, kim czuli, że powinni być.

Ale tak naprawdę, to wiatr zawsze będzie przedkładał chmury nad ciemne zakamarki jaskiń, a ziemia nigdy nie zatrzęsie się do tego stopnia, by tańczyć w nieskończoność z wiatrem.

~ o ~

- Aberforth nas widział. Nie wiem, kiedy i jak, ale widział. I jest wściekły – mówił Albus, opierając swoje czoło o czoło Gellerta. Siedzieli na jednym ze zboczy kotliny, wśród skał i odłamków, wysoko ponad kotłem, który tworzyły wzgórza. Stąd rozciągał się widok na całą Dolinę Gordyka, widzieli w oddali małe domki i cienkie linie dróg, ścieżek i płotów. Widzieli szare i brązowe plamy, stadka pasących się owiec i kóz. Widzieli czerniejące połacie lasów i kolorowe prostokąty pól, wyglądających jak barwny, pozszywany przez olbrzyma patchwork.

Ich miotły leżały niedaleko, porzucone tam, gdzie wylądowali.

A oni siedzieli, niby na szczycie swojego świata, nieudolnie próbując nabrać dystansu do wszystkiego.

- Nigdy za mną nie przepadał. I z wzajemnością – warknął Gellert, bawiąc się ściskanymi w rękach kamykami. - Ale chyba nie puści pary z ust, co? Nie będzie gorszył całej okolicy opowieściami o swoim bracie, w końcu ma chyba jakieś poczucie odpowiedzialności za swoją rodzinę, prawda?

Albus westchnął, przymykając oczy. Jego jedna dłoń błądziła po głowie Gellerta, zatopiona w jego miękkich włosach. Milczał.

- Odezwij się wreszcie, w końcu to twój brat, ty lepiej wiesz, na co go stać! Co on nam może zrobić?! – Jeden z kamyków wystrzelił niczym pocisk, wyrzucony ze złością w przepaść.

- On?... On nam nie może zrobić nic – odezwał się cicho Albus, gładząc kojąco złociste sprężynki włosów. – Jest bezsilny i to go najbardziej rozsierdza.

- No to czym się w takim razie martwisz? – spytał po chwili ciszy Gellert, wypuszczając z dłoni kamyki, które z brzękiem wpadły w szczelinę między skałami.

Ręka Albusa zatrzymała się na chwilę w bezruchu.

- Wszystkim. Wszystkim się martwię. I to mnie wykańcza.

Trwali na kamieniu, wciąż złączeni czołami, smagani przez ostre podmuchy górskiego wiatru. Gellert spoglądał skonsternowany na twarz Albusa, nie wyrażającą kompletnie niczego, na jego przymknięte powieki, na przygryzioną lekko dolną wargę.

- Czasami za nic nie potrafię cię zrozumieć – roześmiał się znienacka Gellert. W jego śmiechu pobrzmiewały nuty nieszczerości i dziwnego poirytowania.

- Zastanawiam się czasami, czy gdybym pojechał z tobą do Węgier i zobaczył świat, jaki cię wychował, potrafiłbym zrozumieć ciebie – powiedział Albus, opuszczając rękę z głowy Gellerta i obejmując jego ramiona swoimi. Gellert westchnął i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, przyciskając głowę Albusa do swojej piersi i opierając o nią podbródek. Spojrzał na wprost, w czysty, ale zimny błękit nieba, wyglądającego jakby się znajdowało za grubą warstwą lakieru.

- Tu wszystko jest takie nierzeczywiste. Ty, twoja rodzina, to miejsce, groby na cmentarzu, nawet ja sam i smak dropsów w ustach wydaje się być nierealny. Jakby za mgłą. Jakby od każdej cząsteczki danej rzeczy były tysiące mil, jakby wzrok nie mógł się zogniskować na jednym przedmiocie i błądził w szczegółach. Jakby wszystko było owinięte jakąś przezroczystą materią i nie mogło się dotknąć, poczuć, zobaczyć naprawdę.

- Jakby nas oddzielała tafla lustra.

- Nawet niebo takie jest, odległe i oziębłe. Może to jakiś czar?

Zamilkli na chwilę, przytuleni do siebie, spleceni niby jedno ciało, a jednocześnie tak dalecy i samotni, jak głazy na szczycie.

- Nie. To nie czar. To nasze lato się kończy.

~ o ~

Bo rzeczywiście lato się kończyło: niby sen, już dawno minął lipiec, minęły niezapomniane urodziny Albusa, kiedy to Gellert wypełnił swoją propozycję i zabrał go na jeden dzień z dala od Doliny. Mijał nieubłaganie sierpień, zbliżał się niebezpiecznie wrzesień. Dni były męczące i leniwe, ale przemykały zdecydowanie za szybko, zostawiając po sobie tylko jakąś niesprecyzowaną gorycz i narastające napięcie. Nawet Gellert to wyczuwał, bo stał się jeszcze bardziej ruchliwy i niespokojny, jego lewy kącik ust wyglądał jak sparaliżowany, wiecznie podniesiony w górę, broniący się drwiną przed nieprzyjazną atmosferą.

Tylko jedna osoba nie czuła żadnej zmiany w powietrzu, a tą osobą była pani Bathilda Bagshot. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, szykowała chłopakom herbatę, piekła ciasteczka i podsuwała je wciąż na tych swoich talerzykach w różyczki. Beztrosko zanurzała się w swój historyczny, zamknięty światek grubych ksiąg, pełnych zamierzchłych wydarzeń i chyba nic ją nie obchodziły te rzeczywiste. Nie zauważała drgającej powieki u Aberfortha, ilekroć mijała go razem z Gellertem, nie dostrzegała coraz większego strachu w oczach Ariany, która na dobrą sprawę i tak nie zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawy z tego, co się działo. Aberforth dławił wszystko w sobie, oszczędzając siostrę i opiekując się nią tak, jak najdelikatniejsza opiekunka nigdy by nie potrafiła.

Kochał ją całym sercem, kochał ją o wiele bardziej, niż najstarszy z całego rodzeństwa brat. I Albus zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że teraz jego światem był ten cherubin, który zstąpił z nieba czy z piekła, obojętne. Ważne, że wpadł w sam środek jego życia i zrobił jeszcze większy bałagan w tym chaosie, który rozpętał się po śmierci Kendry.

Albus zastanawiał się, kiedy nadejdzie koniec. Bo co do tego, że ten koniec nadchodził wielkimi krokami, deptał im po piętach i wywoływał jeszcze większą gorączkę, doprowadzał do szaleństwa i rozkazywał szukać siebie jeszcze intensywniej, dotykać jeszcze drapieżniej, docierać jeszcze dalej, marzyć jeszcze śmielej i zaciskać pięści w oczekiwaniu, że koniec był nieunikniony – Albus nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości.

I nadszedł ostatni tydzień sierpnia, najbardziej gorący tydzień tamtego lata.

~ o ~

Włosy Ariany były tak jasne, że aż płowe. Aberforth czesał je gęstym grzebieniem matki, systematycznie i ostrożnie, jakby dotykał płochego ptaka, który zaraz mógłby ulecieć.

- Jeśli cię zostawi i odleci gdzieś z tym pomiotem szatana, idź do pani Bagshot i powiedz jej, żeby mnie wezwała jak najszybciej – mówił chłopak ze ściśniętym gardłem, zastanawiając się, jak mała wydaje się głowa dziewczynki przy jego dużych, niezgrabnych dłoniach. - Ja wrócę do ciebie, wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko to będzie możliwe. Nie opuszczę cię. Mnie możesz zaufać. Proszę, pamiętaj o tym. Jeśli spotka cię jakakolwiek krzywda z ich powodu, jeśli będą cię zaniedbywali, błagam, wezwij mnie. Obiecuję ci, że cię nie zawiodę.

Ariana bawiła się koronką u rękawa swojej koszuli nocnej i milczała, słuchając brata. A on czesał jej włosy tak, jak to robiła zwykle Kendra. I przez chwilę dziewczynce wydawało się, że jej matka wcale nie umarła, że siedzi tuż za nią i gładzi jej włosy, że czuwa tuż obok i szepcze uspokajająco.

- Opętał go ten przybłęda, opętał go, jak słowo daję, byle tylko nie tknął nawet palcem ciebie, bo jak tobie coś się stanie, to na świecie nie zostanie mi już nikt … - szeptał Aberforth pośpiesznie, zapamiętale przesuwając grzebieniem w górę i w dół długich, jasnych włosów, spływających falą na drobne plecy Ariany. – Powiedz, kochasz ty mnie choć trochę? – spytał żałośnie, zatrzymując rękę w pół ruchu i zostawiając ją zawieszoną w powietrzu, drżącą i niepewną.

Ale Ariana odwróciła się powoli i schwyciła jego ściskającą grzebień dłoń w swoje blade, cienkie rączki, przycisnęła do siebie i przytuliła się do ramienia brata. Płowe włosy zasłoniły jej twarz, rozsypały się wokół, opadły na pierś Aberfortha, na którego twarzy z wolna pojawiał się czuły, powściągliwy uśmiech przez nie wiadomo skąd wzięte łzy.

- Kocham – usłyszał głosik Ariany, chuchającej w jego ramię ciepłym oddechem.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie. I ja ciebie nie zostawię.

Skinęła głową nieznacznie, wtulona w brata.

- Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała.

~ o ~

Ale nic nie było dobrze. Nie było dobrze od momentu, w którym zobaczyła ich Ariana, wczepionych w siebie nieostrożnie w bibliotece, tej przeklętej bibliotece, w której wszystko się zaczęło i wszystko skończyło, legło w gruzach razem z marzeniami i planami, razem z wielkością, nowym ładem świata i większym dobrem, tym wszystkim, co wydawało się takie podniosłe i ważne, a ugięło kolana, zbladło i znikło wobec jednej, młodziutkiej dziewczynki.

Jej rozszerzone oczy; niesiona taca z czajniczkiem z wrzątkiem i filiżankami z herbatą, która jakby w zwolnionym tempie spadała w dół, a potem uderzyła w kamienną podłogę, odskoczyła i wyrzuciła z impetem naczynia; wrzątek rozpryskujący się na wszystkie strony, oblewający nogi Ariany; porcelana tłukąca się na kawałki i unoszące się w powietrzu skorupy; wydawało się, że to niemal statyczny obraz, a nie jedna krótka chwila, prędka niczym mgnienie oka.

A potem krzyk, przenikliwy, cienki, przebijający mury, świdrujący w uszach krzyk.

Dosłownie w tej samej chwili w drzwiach zjawił się Aberforth, niczym uosobienie antycznych Furii, straszny i wściekły, niesiony gniewem i nienawiścią.

Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zrozumiał, co się stało. I jedno spojrzenie na Albusa zapowiedziało to, co w końcu musiało zostać wyzwolone.

Był przerażający. Ariana niczym słup soli stała na progu, nie zważając na poparzone stopy i potłuczoną porcelanę, tylko patrzyła szeroko otwartymi, nie rozumiejącymi oczami. A Aberforth szalał, wrzeszczał i miotał się po całej bibliotece, rzucając książkami, przewracając półki i strzelając iskrami z różdżki, strzykający jadem, wyrzucający z siebie jednym tchem to wszystko, co miał do zarzucenia Albusowi. Wyzywał go, lżył i wyrzucał prawdę prosto w oczy.

I Albus milczał, bo wiedział, że tej prawdy nie zmieni. I że to wszystko jego wina.

Ale Gellert wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę, a potem krzyknął:

- Crucio!

I Ariana krzyknęła jeszcze raz, przerażona, a potem rzuciła się do szamoczącego się w drgawkach na posadzce brata, płacząc histerycznie.

Albus coś wrzeszczał, szarpiąc Gellerta za rękę, a gdy zaklęcie dalej łączyło jasnym promieniem różdżkę chłopaka z ciałem Aberfortha i nie zamierzało puścić, Albus zamachnął się i strzelił Gellerta w policzek otwartą dłonią.

Gellert jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego wyrazu tych jasnoniebieskich oczu.

Zaklęcie urwało się gwałtownie, ale zaraz poleciały kolejne. A do nich wkrótce dołączyły następne, gdy Aberforth podniósł się z podłogi.

Ariana krzyczała zachrypniętym głosikiem. Wokół przelatywały kolorowe światła, zaklęcia, książki i kawałki porcelany. Trzech młodzieńców w szale i zapamiętaniu, krzycząc jeden przez drugiego, rozpaczając i wygrażając sobie, próbowało się jednocześnie porozumieć i coś udowodnić, ale wszystko się wymieszało w jeden wielki chaos, hałas i zaburzenie równowagi. I nikt nikogo nie słuchał, a każdy chciał mówić. I nikt nikogo już nie rozumiał, i nikt nie rozumiał siebie.

A Ariana krzyczała coraz donośniej, przekrzykując po kolei każdego z nich, świdrującym głosem docierając do bębenków i doprowadzając do jeszcze większego rozjuszenia, podsycając nienawiść i niezrozumienie. A zaklęcia rozbijały kawałki ścian, zrzucały obrazy i niszczyły cenne woluminy.

I gdy nie dało się już usłyszeć niczego innego prócz Ariany, trzech walczących podniosło wzrok na unoszącą się w powietrzu dziewczynkę, która wyglądała jak jądro cyklonu, spokojna, nieruchoma i spięta, a wokół niej migotały światła kumulujących się zaklęć, odbijających rykoszetami od murów, i tylko jej usta drżały w krzyku.

I w chwili zbyt krótkiej, by którykolwiek z nich zdołał zareagować, wściekły wir magii zbity wokół Ariany niczym pasmo asteroidów pękł, rozpryskując się na wszystkie strony i rozbłysnął tak ostrym światłem, że musieli zamknąć oczy. A kiedy je otworzyli, usłyszeli dźwięczącą w uszach ciszę.

Ariana umilkła.

~ o ~

Nie odezwała się już ani jednym słowem. Nie uniosła wątłej piersi w oddechu. Po prostu leżała na posadzce z rozsypanymi, potarganymi włosami i ścieżką czerwieni biegnącą od kącika ust aż do brody.

~ o ~

Aberforth uważał, że to jego wina. Że nie pilnował jej wystarczająco, że był zbyt słaby, żeby zmusić Albusa do posłuszeństwa, że wybuchnął i doprowadził do tego, co się stało. Ale uważał też, że to przede wszystkim wina Albusa. Dlatego gdy mała trumienka zniknęła pod warstwami ziemi, nie wytrzymał i złamał bratu nos jednym celnym i wyjątkowo mocnym uderzeniem pięści.

Nigdy nie miał zamiaru przepraszać.

Nie musiał.

Bo Albus uważał, że zasłużył na wiele więcej, niż złamany nos. Obwiniał się o wszystko, od manii wielkości, przez pragnienie bycia zauważonym i poważanym, aż po związek z Gellertem.

Obwiniał się o to, że nie potrafił pokochać Ariany tak mocno, jak kochał ją Aberforth. Że umiał kochać siebie i swoje skrzywione odbicie widziane w Gellercie, a własnych członków rodziny, swojej matki, brata i siostry, już nie.

Gellert natomiast nie wytłumaczył nic, nikogo nie uderzył, nic nie powiedział.

Chyba wreszcie zrozumiał, że z połączenia wiatru i ziemi może wyjść tylko klęska żywiołowa, tajfun, który zmiata wszystko na swojej drodze i na nic się zda osładzanie go smakiem cytrynowych dropsów.

I w ten sposób ten, który spadł z nieba, przepadł jak kamień w wodę, zostawiając krwawiące serca, niezrozumienie i żal.

Być może nie był aniołem, pomyślał Albus. Być może był tylko człowiekiem.

* * *

The end

by Daghmarre

maj 2008


End file.
